A nova vida, a nova história
by Sweetmistake
Summary: Passaram-se cinco anos. As liars tomaram caminhos diferentes. Mas, será que todos os segredos foram revelados?
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

Era um dia ensolarado, Rosewood ficava ainda mais encantadora na primavera. O clima nostálgico era inevitável. Tudo era tão parecido com aquele dia em que Ali voltou da Georgia.

- Em, minha Em – uma voz serena e inconfundível tomou conta de sua mente.

-Ali? – Emily prosseguiu, depois de um longo suspiro aliviado e ao mesmo tempo intrigada – Você está aqui? Como isso é possível?

- Em, sempre doce e ingênua. Não é a toa que eles te acham o elo mais fraco.

-Elo mais fraco? Eles? – aquela conversa estava deixando Em confusa e com dor de cabeça.

-Pobre Em, nunca conseguiu perceber que...

-Em! Já está na hora de acordar meu anjo, ou você quer perder o horário? – Sra. Fields continuava rígida, como se elas vivessem em um quartel.

Sim, era só mais um sonho. Mais um dentro de uma lista imensa de vezes em que Em sonhava com Ali. Não importava a situação, Ali sempre dizia a mesma coisa: você é o elo mais fraco Em, eles estão de olho em você. Eles? Não poderia ser possível ela estar falando sobre A, Mona ainda estava no hospício, e toda aquela história tinha acabado, ou pelo menos tinha sido esquecida.

Emily era a única do grupo que ainda estava em Rosewood. _"Por pouco tempo",_ dizia ela, poisela planejava uma enorme viagem para ajudar as pessoas. Primeiro, escolheu a África. Queria ajudar a maior quantidade de gente possível. Mas antes deveria receber Hanna, que estava voltando à Rosewood para passar suas férias.

Hanna ,agora em Nova Iorque, estuda moda e estagia em um escritório de uma grande marca. Spencer mudou-se para Oxford, essa incrível e conceituada universidade, onde estuda direito. Aria, por sua vez, foi para a Califórnia e atualmente é uma iniciante em um estúdio profissional de fotografia.

Todas estavam seguindo seu caminho, já haviam se passado cinco anos desde que Mona foi para o hospício. Sem o A no caminho, podiam seguir seus sonhos. E estavam fazendo isso perfeitamente.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

-Em? Emily você está meu ouvindo? – Hanna estava com a mesma voz de adolescente.

-Hanna! – Emily deu um grito que quase quebrou a janela de seu quarto – Como senti falta da sua voz! Você já está em Rosewood?

-Também estou com saudade. Já cheguei sim, estou na minha casa. Você pode vir agora? Ainda se lembra de onde fica? – Hanna riu.

-Claro que posso e, por favor, acho que eu me lembro do caminho! – Emily deu uma risada tímida.

Em pegou seu carro e foi para a casa de Hanna, que ficava duas quadras antes do Rosewood High.

-Você chegou rápido! – Hanna a abraçou, quase chorando.

-Sua casa não é tão longe assim – Emily abraçou sua amiga.

Entraram na cozinha, Caleb estava sentado em "seu lugar", na banqueta do meio. Emily cumprimentou o rapaz e sentou-se em seu lado esquerdo. Hanna estava preparando panquecas.

-Quem diria que eu veria você cozinhando!

-Realmente, nem eu me imaginei nessa situação – ela deu uma gargalhada. – Minha vida mudou muito ultimamente.

Han começou a contar. Depois que saiu de Rosewood, com Caleb, eles alugaram um apartamento perto do Central Park. "_Um sonho_", segundo ela. Não demorou muito para conseguir um emprego. Seu bom gosto e simpatia conquistaram uma grande estilista, que a contratou como estagiária. Com o salário, ela conseguiu entrar em uma faculdade de moda. Caleb havia ganhado uma bolsa em uma faculdade de engenharia. Ambos sustentavam-se com a mesada que Caleb recebia de sua mãe.

-Você conseguiu tudo o que queria Han! - Emily comentou orgulhosa.

-Em parte. Sou obrigada a arrumar a casa e a cozinhar. – Todos riram.

Han terminou as panquecas e eles começaram a comer. Durante a refeição Han perguntou curiosa:

-E você Em, como está sua vida? Pretende ficar em Rosewood?

Em contou sobre seus planos de viajar como voluntária para a África. Hanna ficou maravilhada. Caleb sorriu e fez um, ou melhor, seu único comentário da conversa:

-Seu espírito bondoso é inspirador Emily, parabéns.

Depois desse comentário o telefone tocou. Era uma chamada de Aria. Han atendeu rapidamente.

-Aria, que surpresa você me ligar bem agora!

-A-alo. – Aria parecia assustada

-Está tudo bem?

-E-eu estou indo para Rosewood amanhã. T-tenho que mostrar algo para vocês.

-Tudo bem Aria, mas é algo de ruim? – Han preocupou-se.

-N-não posso contar por telefone. Por favor, peça para a Spence pegar um avião para aí o mais rápido possível.

Aria deu um suspiro e desligou o telefone. Depois que brigou com Ezra e mudou-se para Califórnia, ela não havia ligado muitas vezes.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

-Estou preocupada, o que será que aconteceu? – Han pensou alto.

-Ela estava muito aflita – Em continuou o pensamento da amiga. – Bem, vou ligar para Spence, acho que é algo importante.

Em pegou seu celular e discou o número de Spencer. Mesmo com tanto tempo, ela sabia o número de cor.

-Alo? Emily? – Surpreendentemente, Wren atendeu ao telefone.

- A Spence está aí? – Emily tentou ignorar o fato de Wren estar lá - Preciso muito falar com ela.

-Ela acabou de sair do banho, vou ver se ela pode te atender. – Wren deu um grito. Uma voz feminina respondeu ao fundo.

Depois de uns segundos, Spencer atendeu um pouco envergonhada.

-Em, quanto tempo! O que tem de bom para me contar?

-Então Spence, eu não sei se é bom ou ruim, mas a Aria ligou e pediu que você viesse para Rosewood. Ela vem amanhã e disse que precisava mostrar-nos algo.

-Nossa, será que alguma coisa de ruim aconteceu? Estou de férias, vou aproveitar e passar uma semana aí.

Os pais de Spencer mudaram-se para Washington no mês anterior, porque o Sr. Hastings foi promovido. Melissa ainda morava em Rosewood, mas estava de férias em Paris.

Emily foi pra casa assim que anoiteceu. Caleb e Hanna ficaram alguns minutos sozinhos antes que a Sra. Marin chegasse do trabalho. Ela continuava no banco, mas agora como gerente; periodicamente mandava dinheiro para Hanna em Nova Iorque.

-Fiquei preocupada. – Hanna sentou-se ao lado de Caleb no sofá da sala – Aria estava muito nervosa.

-Não fica assim Han, – ele falou perto de seu ouvido e continuou depois de um beijo em sua testa – vai dar tudo certo, já pensou na hipótese de ela estar escondendo algo bom? Ela sempre foi boa em mentir.

Hanna refletiu por dois segundos, suspirou e pensou "_Todas nós somos_", mas respondeu Caleb com um simples "_Sim_".

Depois de algumas horas, todas as liars estavam na cama. Não estavam dormindo, pois aquela ligação de Aria ressuscitou uma parte de suas memórias que por muito tempo haviam esquecido. A tortura emocional e o tormento que A, ou melhor, que Mona as causou não poderia voltar. Não poderiam sentir aquilo de novo. Mesmo em estados diferentes, seus pensamentos estavam juntos, discutindo as hipóteses. Mal podiam esperar para se encontrarem.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Já era de manhã. As liars haviam combinado o encontro na hora do almoço, na casa da Spencer. Por volta do meio dia, todas as meninas estavam lá, menos Aria.

Passados quinze minutos, Aria apareceu. Estava pálida, vestindo um lindo microvestido preto e roxo. Seus cabelos estavam levemente mais escuros e compridos.

Aria havia saído de Rosewood para esquecer-se dos problemas, tentar reorganizar sua vida. Depois de um término tumultuado com Ezra, ela ficou desorientada e decidiu mudar-se para a Califórnia começar uma nova vida. Entrou em um estúdio de fotografia e começou a cursar uma faculdade de letras. Além da nova aparência, ela levava uma grande maleta de couro preta.

-Desculpe o atraso meninas, fiquei meio perdida – Aria estava ofegante.

-Tudo bem, a cidade é pequena, mas conseguimos nos perder. – Hanna fez um comentário irônico.

-Então Aria, o que você queria nos mostrar? – Spence estava totalmente nervosa. Tipicamente, Spence foi a que mais pensou nas possibilidades.

-Como vocês sabem, eu trabalho agora em um estúdio de fotografia na Califórnia. – Aria começou – Uma das minhas funções é arrumar os antigos books. Eu estava arrumando a parte de 1999 e encontrei isso. – Ela colocou sua maleta em cima da bancada da cozinha dos Hastings, abriu-a e pegou um book de capa vermelha com uma etiqueta que dizia "_Megan, outubro de 1999_".

As meninas gritaram. A menina do book era incrível e assustadoramente parecida com Ali. Na verdade, era como a Ali que elas viam nos porta-retratos da casa dos DiLaurentis. Pequena, magrinha, com um sorriso encantador, olhos incrivelmente azuis. O único detalhe que a diferenciava de Ali era a cor dos cabelos, estes eram do tom avermelhado, extraordinariamente brilhante e ondulado.

-Isso é impressionante. – Emily conseguiu dizer isso entre lágrimas e soluços.

-Outra versão da Ali? Isso já está virando brincadeira! – Hanna fez esse comentário para tentar esconder seu medo ao ver aquelas fotos.

-Spence, você não vai falar nada? – Aria não conseguia entender porque Spencer não havia soltado um comentário para acalmar as meninas.

-Eu... – ela tentou por alguns segundos continuar a frase, mas a terminou com um grande suspiro e uma crise de choro.

Com a fortaleza Spencer chorando, as meninas ficaram desoladas. Como poderia haver outra Ali andando por ai, e se por acaso elas a encontrassem na rua, ou em uma viagem? Como seria...

-Mas ela vive perto daqui? Ou vivia? – Emily estava com dificuldades de pensar naquela situação.

-Nos registros estava escrito "M. Radley, Londres" – Aria estava com a voz trêmula.

-Você procurou esse nome no Google né? – Spencer parecia cada vez mais desesperada.

-Não, queria procurar com vocês. Não me senti segura em procurar sozinha.

-Bem, vamos comer antes porque meu estômago está gritando! – Han sempre conseguia abafar os momentos tensos.


End file.
